yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series Meadowlands 2013
| location = Meadowlands, New Jersey, United States | date = May 11–12, 2013 | winner = Tyree Tinsley | runner-up = James Guerrero | third place = Andrew Fredella | fourth place = Galo Orbea | participation = 1583 | rounds = * 11 (Swiss) * 5 (top cut) }} Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series Meadowlands 2013 was a Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series tournament held in Meadowlands, New Jersey, from May 11 to 12, 2013. The main event was won by Tyree Tinsley and the Dragon Duel was won by Ben Leverett on both days. This was the first Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series in which Hidden Arsenal 7: Knight of Stars was legal. Events Timetable The scheduled timetable of events was as follows: Main event Nine rounds of Swiss took place on the first day. Tyree Tinsley, Paul Levitin and Herman Herrera tied first on 27 points at the end of the day. Eleven rounds of Swiss took place altogether, with Paul Levitin winning all of his Matches. In the top 32, Galo Guillermo Orbea Davila defeated Paul Levitin, Justin Diaz defeated Alexise Simpson, Christian Georges, defeated Simon He, Jeremy MacWan defeated Kris Perovic, Rodney Willimas defeated Evan Petre, Tariq Williams defeated Matthew Bishop, Raymond Bauzon defeated James Quick, James Guerrero defeated Thomas Balaban, Willian Fernandes defeated George Kyan, Ali Yassine defeated Donel Jao, Satoshi Kato defeated Jeffrey Strain, Andrew Fredella defeated Patrick Hoban, David Nguyen defeated Herman Herrera, Marcus Hale defeated Angelo Mendoza, Sean Montague defeated Karim Ahamjik and Tyree Tinsley defeated George Weber. In the top 16, Galo Guillermo Orbea Davila defeated Justin Diaz, Christian Georges defeated Jeremy MacWan, Rodney Willimas defeated Tariq Williams, James Guerrero defeated Ray Bauzon, Willian Fernandes defeated Ali Yassine, Andrew Fredella defeated Satoshi Kato, Marcus Hale defeated David Nguyen and Tyree Tinsley defeated Sean Montague. In the quarterfinals, Galo Guillermo Orbea Davila defeated Christian Georges, James Guerrero defeated Rodney Willimas, Andrew Fredella defeated Willian Fernandes and Tyree Tinsley defeated Marcus Hale. In the semifinals, James Guerrero defeated Galo Guillermo Orbea Davila and Tyree Tinsley defeated Andrew Fredella. In the final, Tyree Tinsley defeated James Guerrero, 2-1. In the third-place playoff, Andrew Fredella defeated Galo Guillermo Orbea Davila, 2-0. | RD4 = Finals | Consol = Third place | Table 1 | Galo Orbea | 2 | Justin Diaz | 0 | Table 2 | Christian Georges | 2 | Jeremy MacWan | 0 | Table 3 | Tariq Williams | | Rodney Willimas | | Table 4 | Ray Bauzon | | James Guerrero | | Table 5 | Willian Fernandes | | Ali Yassine | | Table 6 | Satoshi Kato | | Andrew Fredella | | Table 7 | Marcus Hale | | David Nguyen | | Table 8 | Tyree Tinsley | | Sean Montague | | Table 1 | Galo Orbea | | Christian Georges | | Table 2 | Rodney Willimas | | James Guerrero | | Table 3 | Willian Fernandes | 0 | Andrew Fredella | 2 | Table 4 | Marcus Hale | | Tyree Tinsley | | Table 1 | Galo Orbea | 0 | James Guerrero | 2 | Table 2 | Andrew Fredella | | Tyree Tinsley | | | James Guerrero | 1 | Tyree Tinsley | 2 | | Galo Orbea | 0 | Andrew Fredella | 2 }} Public events The Dragon Duel, on the first day, was won by Benjamin Leverett, while Christopher Lee came second, Chris Scheffelin came third and Trevor Burch came fourth. The Dragon Duel on the second day was also won by Benjamin Leverett. Prizes Main event The prizes for the main event were as follows: Dragon Duel The prizes for the Dragon Duel were as follows: Other public events The prizes for the public events were as follows: Decks The winner, Tyree Tinsley, used a "Mermail" Deck. The runner up James Guerrero also used a "Mermail" Deck. The Decks of the remaining top 32, included 13 "Mermail", 6 "Fire Fist", 4 "Infernity", 2 "Evilswarm", 2 "Gadget", 1 "Wind-Up", 1 "Inzektor" and 1 "HERO". External links * yugioh-card.com Yu-Gi-Oh! Championship Series Meadowlands – FAQ * konami.com/yugioh/blog All articles for 2013/5 - Meadowlands, New Jersey References Meadowlands 2013